Angel's Awakening
by rawrxiMax
Summary: Angel moved to Destiny Islands and met the KH group, Angel and Sora fell in love, Kairi loves Sora, Sora Loves Kairi, and Roxas loves Angel, will this love triangle ever end? Angel can wield a keyblade! What's a teenage girl to do?


Angel's Awakening

By Full Metal Alchemist 4 ever291

Author's Note

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know…I've been gone forever…most of u probably thought I died…but I didn't…I'm finally back and I'm hoping to get more fanfics out…I hope u enjoy this one, school has been rough so I'll get the second chapter ASAP!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There she was, the girl they'd been looking for. _

_A girl laid on the cold, hard, metal floor unconscious and bleeding. She had soft brunette hair, some of it matted down by the blood. She was wearing a black tank-top, and khaki shorts. Her shorts were stained with blood, and two boys ran up to her, calling out to her._

"Angel, Angel!!! Angel Wake Up!" The girl shot up in her bed, now completely soaked, her mother standing over her with a bottle of water. "I've been trying to get you up for an hour! Your going to be late for school, move it!" Her mother glared angrily at her, and pulled the covers back, jerking her daughter from the bed.

"SHIT!" Angel jumped up from the floor taking a quick shower, and brushing her hair, then got dressed running downstairs into the kitchen and jamming a piece of toast in her mouth, before grabbing her backpack and racing off to school. She headed outside, and pulled out her skateboard jumping on it and racing around the corner almost running over a brunette boy. "Sora!!!" Angel called out to her friend. They'd met a few years ago when Angel and her family moved to Destiny Islands. She skated right past him, then grinded on a rail turning around and coming to a stop in front of him.

"Angel!" Sora hugged her tight, and smiled kissing her cheek. "I see you decided to wear your shirt backward today?" He smirked and looked at her raising an eyebrow; Angel blushed and quickly fixed her shirt.

"I-i….was in a hurry….i dreamed of them again…." Angel looked to the side, and Sora held her from behind around the waist.

"Not that again….I wonder who they are…" Sora looked deep in thought, but was interrupted by a red haired girl who was yelling at them from a distance.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Kairi ran up to them giggling, and they both blushed. Kairi and Sora had broken up a month before Angel arrived. So Angel and Sora ended up going out a few weeks after they got to know each other, and they had been together for almost 3 months now.

"K-knock it off Kairi!" Sora stuck his tongue out at her, and Kairi made a face, while Angel laughed at the two. Angel was kinda jealous when they had moments like that, she felt left out, and she always felt that Sora really didn't care for her as much as he said. So Angel got out hr skateboard, broke free of Sora's grasp and headed to school. "See you lovebirds later!" Angel laughed and skated away from them, while the two blushed. They were late for school, and began to head for the school when Kairi did the unthinkable. She went and kissed Sora deeply on the lips. (What did Sora do about it? Nothing Instead….. ) Sora wrapped his arms around her, sliding a hand down to her butt, and groped her. Kairi moaned softly while kissing him, and placed her hands on his hips. They broke the kiss looking at one another.

"Kairi….that was amazing…" His oceanic eyes met Kairi's and they smiled.

"Sora…I love you, I love you so much." She blushed and kissed him quickly, Sora putting an arm around her and they walked to school.

"A-angel!!! Hey Angel um…how are you?" A boy ran up to her, with spiky, dirty blonde hair. He had khaki pants, and a white and black jacket on.

"Oh! Roxas! It's good to see you this morning; um I'm doing fine how about yourself?" She smiled at him, and Roxas blushed. Roxas had always liked Angel, but Sora had beaten him to it. Namine was happy with Riku, so he had no one. He had no interest in Kairi…in fact he thought she should die, she always took other girls guys, and he had a bad feeling about this current relationship. Angel grabbed her things from her locker, stowing away her skateboard, and chatted some more with Roxas.

"Ready for the Algebra test?" Roxas looked at her while they walked down the hall to the Math room.

"Oh um….heheh no…." Angel hung her head in despair and Roxas patted her back laughing.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll do fine!" He smiled happily, but stopped and looked at Angel as she had a funny look on her face. She was staring straight ahead and Roxas looked to where she was to see Kairi and Sora making out by Kairi's locker.

"Angel……ANGEL!" Roxas changed his tone screaming, trying to grab her. Angel had taken off at full speed, charging at Kairi, and slammed her right in the face. It made such an impact that Kairi flew back, and left Sora stunned.

"HOW COULD YOU KAIRI!" Angel practically screamed at her. "You were my best friend, how could you do this to me? You!" She pointed to Sora. "How could you cheat on me like this, for 3 months….this whole relationship has probably meant nothing to you…Sora it's over…" Angel turned and grabbed Roxas trying not to let people see her cry.

"Angel…wait, no Angel!" Sora tried to follow after her, but Roxas broke free of Angel's grasp and slammed Sora right in the face.

"Sora…I've lost all faith in you, as a friend and a brother. Sora….you've hit an all time low, you disgust me. Don't even talk to me again." Roxas glared at him, as his brother was on the floor, tears starting to come from his eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I KNOW IT WAS SHORT!!! jeez people...i'm a busy person...ur all probbly like "omg that sucked...ur awful...blah blah blah...well get over it!!! I have a life..i can't always make award winning work... as u have probably noticed from my other fanfics... -sigh- anyways...hope u enjoyed it so far...see ya round for chapter 2!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
